


Beachside Bonfire Bonding

by BlushingDragon



Series: Leaning On Each Other, Krem/Kaylee [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Storm Coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlushingDragon/pseuds/BlushingDragon
Summary: Krem is intrigued by the snarky little Herald, and by the way she seems to be curious about him as well.Feat. Casks that were opened up with axes and the Iron Bull’s smug laughter in the background.





	Beachside Bonfire Bonding

The Inquisition had business on the Storm Coast after recruiting the Chargers, and so Kaylee told the Iron Bull and his company to stick around. She dangled the possibility of storming a bandit fortress in front of the Qunari, an offer that Iron Bull accepted with a hearty laugh. Since the Chargers would be staying on the Storm Coast for at least another week, Krem didn't have to get creative in sealing the casks (no, they hadn't actually opened them with axes, that was just too messy,) and Kaylee Cadash and her small party joined them in celebration of signing a new contract.

The dwarf was built short and stocky, even under her thick plated armor. Kaylee’s maul was almost twice as long as she was tall, and if Krem hadn't seen her in action, he'd question just how she was able to lift the damn thing. Now, he knew better: Kaylee fought like a madwoman to spite every enemy who underestimated her. In the light of the campfires, her brown hair was shot through with streaks of red and the black geometric tattoo on her check hid one of her dimples, giving her smile a crooked quality.

Oddly enough, Kaylee had chosen to drink next to Krem. She seemed completely at ease, although occasionally he would catch her sizing him up; sometimes with a hooded, contemplative gaze or other times with the clear eyes of a general appraising their defenses. As the hours dragged on, however, Krem adjusted to the feeling of her gaze on him, and offered a few tales to pass the time.

Just as Kaylee was shaking her head in amusement (and quite possibly muttering “squirrels” under her breath), Krem asked, “What about you, Your Worship? What did you do before all this?”

The first thing Kaylee did was scoff quietly, and then she took a long pull from her tankard. Finally, she squared her shoulders and said, “Much the same as now, I suppose. Convinced some very capable people to invest in a damn fool suicide run with the promise of a ludicrous payoff. Hit people a lot with my maul when they said no, repeat as necessary.”

With a glance at Krem, she added, “To be clear, I like doing this much better. I don't work well with idiots, and the hired muscle is much cuter.”

Krem hoped that the firelight hid the blush that burned across his face. He tried to keep his voice even as he replied, “Apologies, Your Worship, if I brought up any bad memories.”

“You’re alright,” Kaylee insisted. She looked up at him and grinned. “Saving the world is better than smuggling lyrium and chasing down debtors on any day of the year.”

She cleared her throat and looked away, staring at the fire. “In fact, ah, Lieutenant Aclassi, I wanted to clear something with you. Bull offered to serve as my bodyguard, on a purely professional basis,” Kaylee stressed, “but a wall of muscle is only so effective at helping and not hindering someone of my stature. What do you say to hiking all over Thedas to make sure I don’t get myself killed?”

Kaylee’s display of nervousness, retreating back into professional neutral territory, made Krem grin. Not quite Andraste’s fiery Herald, after all. Of course, the first time Krem saw her, his initial had been far more along the lines of _adorable rough-and-tumble dwarf woman_ than _Herald of Andraste,_ but seeing the Chief’s new boss look nervous was a treat. It made her seem like a real person, instead of the stories of faceless fiery vengeance that the Maker had surely unleashed on the world.

“I’ll admit, I'm pretty good at saving lives. So long as I've got leave from the Chief, I'd be happy to accompany you, Your Worship, wherever you want me.”

When the wicked, wicked grin grew on her face, Krem thought for sure that he’d stepped in it even as his face burned hotly under her bright gaze.

“Don't go on tempting me, now,” teased Kaylee. “I may decide to run off to Ansburg and never come back, and then where will you be?”

He answered quickly, perhaps too quickly, “Ansburg, apparently.”

Kaylee’s clear blue eyes widened slightly, and small, surprised smile grew across her face. Her unguarded expression was soft, while Krem wasn't sure how old she was exactly, in that moment she looked younger and unworried. She leaned her head against his arm, but her next words were clearly discernible.

“Thank you, Krem. I needed to hear that.”


End file.
